


Mistletoe and Wine

by neonphoenix



Series: 12 Days of Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Kissing, Side saphael - Freeform, alec just wants magnus, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: malec + mistletoe kisses. some good malec fluff (maybe alec doesn’t know what mistletoe is??? i’ll let u and ur writing talents decide).Or Alec gets drunk and just wants Magnus to kiss him





	Mistletoe and Wine

The Loft was packed full of people, singing, dancing ,drinking, the room was alive. Alec stood off to the side, wine glass in hand, even though he didn’t like the bitter tang of alcohol, Izzy had shoved the drink into his hand and told him to get in the spirit. So he did. Maybe a little bit too much.   
His hazy eyes scanned the room, looking for a familiar glimmer of gold, but he found nothing. Humming to himself, swaying on his feet, Alec went in search of Magnus. He stumbled precariously around the thrumming bodies, smiling in hello to the one’s he recognised.   
“Alec?” Two arms grabbed him, halting him in his quest, “Are you drunk?”   
“Me? Drunk? Never. Have you seen Magnus?” Alec questioned unaware that he was slurring just a little bit, teetering back and forth. He could have sworn he didn’t have that much to drink but given the quizzical look Raphael was giving him, he pondered for a moment, maybe he had, “Raphael, have you seen Magnus?”  
“Dios, you just asked me that and I think he went to go touch up his makeup.”   
“Magnus is really-” he hiccuped, “- Pretty, even without makeup.” Raphael thumped him on the shoulder while throwing an arm around an approaching Simon.  
“Okay Alec, whatever you say. Actually let me just take that too.” Raphael rolled his eyes, snatching the drink from Alec’s hand, some spilling over onto the floor.  
Alec pouted “I was drinking that.”   
“I've been drinking, I've been drinking” Simon giggled from where he was trying to burrow under Raphael’s arm, “I get filthy when that liquor get into me.”  
Placing a hand over Simon’s mouth, Raphael shushed him, “Dios, i’m surrounded by children.”  
\---  
“Hello, pretty boy.” Alec felt a cold hand snake up his arm as he wobbled through the doorway.  
He glared down at the arm, an adorable scowl crossing his face, “You’re not Magnus. Only Magnus can call me that.”

“No, i’m not Magnus” the man scoffed, Alec didn’t like him, “But I can be just as fun. Why don’t you find out, we are, after all under the mistletoe.” The stranger purred, but to Alec, it sounded more like a pathetic attempt to sound sultry, nowhere near as lovely as Magnus.

“I don’t know-” he hiccuped again, “-what that is. One hundred percent pass. Let go.” 

“Henry, I don’t remember inviting you. You should leave. No point being where you’re not wanted.” A voice called out from behind Alec, power lacing through the tone, the underlying threat did not go unnoticed, even to Alec’s drunken muddled brain. 

The stranger still had his hand wrapped around Alec’s arm his fingers digging in further and further with each word that Magnus spoke, “You can let go of me now, I found my Magnus.”

Alec waved his arm around, freeing himself from the man’s grip, watching him as he slinked away, back into the crowd and hopefully into whichever dark crevasse he crawled from. 

Alec then turned to Magnus, finally meeting his eyes, “Oh.”

“Sorry, sorry my glamour drops when I’m mad.” Magnus blinked away his glowing cat eyes, welcoming back the alluring brown flecked with gold.

“You don’t have to do that.” Alec bumbled forwards. He nearly fell but he gripped onto Magnus’ soft purple shirt and caught himself. Magnus’ hand came up to support the clumsy Shadowhunter, sending a warm buzz across Alec’s back, where the heat of the touch went through his clothes.

“Don’t have to do what, darling?” Magnus hummed, stroking gently at Alec’s lower back, pulling him further into his chest.

“Hide. I think your eyes are beautiful. You shouldn’t hide them.” 

Magnus faltered. Alec always made him lose his words. He looked into his love’s deep hazel eyes, searching for a flicker of hatred and disgust that he normally found in his former lovers. Unsurprisingly he found none, because Alec wasn’t like the others, he was so much more. Magnus blinked back a stray tear at the ferocity of Alec’s gaze and the heavy weight of his love.

“Henry was right about one thing. There is mistletoe above us.” Magnus laughed at the confused look on Alec’s face, prompting the man to look up at the mistletoe that hung above them, dangling on a silver ribbon.

Alec heaved a heavy sigh, rolling his neck to the side, “I don’t know what that is.”

“Really, Alexander, mistletoe?”

“It’s a pretty plant?” 

“Well, Alexander. When two people stand under mistletoe, they have to kiss each other. Like this-” Magnus spoke softly, his breath tickling at Alec’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine before he leant in and pressed a delicate kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. 

Alec chased the kiss but Magnus pulled away, smiling lightly before tilting his head back up again, just a touch, pressing the softest of kisses to Alec’s lips, delighting in the way Alec tried to pull him closer, even though they were already chest to chest.

“Kiss me properly Magnus.” Alec sighed against the warlock’s lips.

“No sweetheart, you’re incredibly drunk, let’s get you to bed.”

“But you said mistletoe means kisses.I’m still under it so you have to kiss me.” Magnus chuckled at the growing pout on Alec’s lips, spinning him sideways, tugging him by his hands down the hall to their bedroom, swaying and singing to the cheery christmas songs that drifted and danced in the background. Truth be told, Magnus had tuned out the party the moment his eyes had fallen on Alec.

“It will still be there in the morning my love. I’ll kiss you all day long if you want. But only when you’re sober.”

“You promise?”

“For you? Always.” That seemed to appease Alec as the pout slipped of his lips, being replaced by a beautifully smug smile. 

\---

“Magnus, I love you.” Alec flopped onto the bed, struggling in vain to remove his clothes, wriggling around until Magnus had to come and help him. 

“I love you too Peaches.” he said, pressing his warm lips to Alec’s forehead, brushing back the hair that fell over his face.

Alec mumbled, rolling around onto his stomach, his eyes drifting shut as sleep was finally caught up to him, “Magnus-”

“Yes, my love?”

Magnus laughed once again at Alec’s slurring, listening intently as he tried to understand the words that were being smothered into the pillows, “I’m going to carry around mistletoe so I can kiss you all the time.” 

“Alexander, you can kiss me anytime you want.”

“Yeah but mistletoe is pretty, just like you.” Magnus opened his mouth to reply but stop when he heard the start of Alec’s adorable little snores fall from his mouth.

\---

“Uh Alexander, not that I don’t love waking up to you on top of me, but what are you doing?” Magnus groaned, his head pounding as the light streamed through the drapes, burning at his mind. The party had ended only a couple of hours after Alec had fallen asleep, leaving Magnus alone with the guest to entertain into the early hours of the morning. Of course partying with downworlders meant lots of whiskey. 

“You said that we could spend all day kissing under the mistletoe.” Each word he said was separated by fluttering kisses along Magnus’ neck and jaw, leading to his lips but never quite giving him the satisfaction.

“Of course your drunken brain remembered that. Come on then Alexander, have your wicked way.”

Alec produced the mistletoe from behind his back, and held it above them before leaning down, softly at first to kis Magnus , but that didn’t last for long, because soon enough the mistletoe was threw to the side, long forgotten as Magnus flipped Alec onto his back and kissed him fervently. Pressing Alec further into the bed as their lips locked in passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading, if you liked it please leave a comment, it means the world.
> 
> A massive thankyou to Julia @peaceandcows for sending in this prompt
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Come say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
